1. Field
The following description relates to a synapse circuit for operation of spike-timing dependent plasticity (STDP) and a neuromorphic system that includes such a synapse circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
A brain includes hundreds of billions of neurons that are interconnected with one another in a complicated nerve network. Neurons are responsible for the intellectual capability for learning and memory. Neurons use their synapses to exchange signals with thousands of other neurons. Thus, the neurons are the structural and functional base units for data transmission. A synapse refers to a junction between two neurons at which an axon of a first neuron and a dendrite of a second neuron are positioned next to each other for exchange of signals. A single neuron is generally connected with thousands of other neurons via synapses.
A neuromorphic chip refers to a semiconductor circuit that is designed to mimic the operation of biological nervous system. A neuromorphic chip may be used to implement an intelligent system that is capable of adapting itself to an unspecified environment. However, in implementing such a system, it is difficult to integrate a large scale of artificial neurons in a small area by a general semiconductor manufacturing technology.